


Camp Out

by Mrjoggie



Category: Vegard Ylvisaker - Fandom, Ylvis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjoggie/pseuds/Mrjoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swim during a hot summer evening while camping turns interesting. The man is Vegard. I just don't always use his name, though I write it with him in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Out

In the middle of the seasons biggest heat wave, they decided to camping. Tent sleeping, fire building, mosquito swatting camping. She loathed the mud, she hated the wood smoke that constantly flooded her eyes , but most of all, she despised the heat. There was no escaping it out here. There was, of course, no fan or air conditioning. The slight breeze that kicked up at night only blew around hot air, and taking off clothing left you vulnerable to all sorts of bites and stings. She had no idea why she let herself be talked into this, but thank God it was almost over. She planned to be up at the crack of dawn to pack up and ship out. Even the coffee could wait until the first available gas station. But her goal at the moment was getting through the rest of the day in one piece. He had gone off to collect some wood for the evenings fire, leaving her to deal with the dinner clean up. Screw that! What she need was a quick splash in the river to cool herself off. She could be there and back before he even missed her. Hopefully she could cool herself down enough to sleep tonight.  
She grabbed her towel off the clothes line and headed down the footpath to the river. No need for a suit tonight. There was no one left at the campground, the heat having chased them away days ago. She slid out of her denim cutoffs and pulled her t shirt over her head. She had stopped wearing her bra,as it just made her that much hotter. Her underwear would do for now. The heat would dry her quickly. She caught her hair in a rubber band and piled it on top off her head. She realized the river wasn't much warmer than bath water, but it was better than nothing. Walking into the water just until it covered her panties, she lowered herself onto the pebbly river bottom. God, that felt good! This was the most relaxed she had felt all day. She was starting to regret not waiting for him. He would've appreciated the cool relief, and maybe she could give him that shoulder rub she'd been promising him since the second day here. It had been too stifling to touch anyone else.  
She leaned back on her hands and looked up. The moon was already starting to peak out. She'd give herself ten minutes and head back before it got dark. She didn't bring a flashlight and didn't quite trust her night eyes. She wiggled herself down further into the pebbles, somewhat enjoying the sensation of the hard little balls digging into her ass. She could feel the tiny minnows the lake was named for darting in and out of her toes. She flicked them away impatiently; the tickling annoyed her. The water gently caressed the back of her neck, almost soothing her to sleep.  
It was time to go back to camp. He would be done by now. Maybe she would meet him on the walk back. She wasn't thrilled about the hike in the twilight. She stood up and stretched. She felt so refreshed! She toyed with the idea of not putting her clothes back and just wrapping up with her towel, but the bugs would probably suck her dry. She turned and headed for the riverbank. She had better move quickly before those bugs found her.  
Bending down to grab her towel, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and froze. Rather large for a raccoon, and there weren't too many deer in the area. She shrugged it off and continued drying herself. Whatever it was would likely be more scared of her than she of it. She grabbed her shirt to pull it over head when she was startled by a voice. "Hey! I've been looking all over for you. So this is where you hid yourself. Going for a dip and you didn't even invite me?" Standing back, he eyed her up and down. Her wet panties clung to her, and he could see her blonde hair clearly through the thin fabric. Her nipples were as round and hard as the pebbles on the river bottom as a soft breeze whisked over them. Droplets of moisture clung to her upper lip. Despite the heat, goose pimples were covering her body, though that may have been more from his gaze and less from the temperature.

As he stepped toward her he could feel the rising from her body. A welcome inviting heat that he wanted more of. He bent down to lick the sweat from her lip. He grabbed her ass and pulled her in close, pushing his already hard cock into her. He feel her nipples rubbing against his chest through his shirt. She gasped when he pinched one a little harder than he intended, but he could tell from the flush in her cheeks that she liked it. A moan escaped her lips when he pinched again, and when he bit down a jolt of pleasure shook through her body. She clung to him, grinding into him rhythmically. Hungry lips sought out his neck, and she bit back. She could taste the salt and the sweat on his skin, intermingled with wood dust. His smell had always excited her, and the heat only intensified it. Almost frantically, she began grabbing at his belt. She pulled down his jeans just far enough to release his cock. A dribble of cum leaked out and she bent over to lick it up. His taste excited her even more, and she slid him into her mouth, pausing only to catch her breath. His fingers wound around her hair, the pulling and tugging intensifying the closer he got to cumming.She allowed him to fuck her mouth until she could feel him stiffen, his breath coming out in rapid shallow gasps.

Putting a finger into her pussy, she could feel how warm and wet she was. She was more than ready to fuck him. She pushed him backwards onto the stones and climbed on top. She slid her underwear to one side and rubbed his cock up and down her slit until it was covered in her wetness. She slowly lowered herself on him and paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of him filling her up. Even after all this time, she was amazed at just how thick he was, and how quickly he could make her cum. She leaned forward and layed her head on his white vest, allowing him to take control. She brought her knees up around his waist. He grabbed her ass with both hands and started fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. This time wasn't about the love, it was about the lust. She tightened around him and started to scream as he shot himself into her, and wave after wave of orgasm filled her body. She collapsed on top of him, runninitg her fingers through his damp browitn curls. That act was pure lust, but oh, how she loved this man.


End file.
